Neighbor Issues
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Loki and Jane come up with a plan and carry it out about their noisy neighbor. Third in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is Third in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: the neighbour between us keeps being really loud and we are done with talking to him so we meet up to plan our revenge

Jane groaned as she rubbed her forehead and walked up the stairs of her apartment building. Why did she agree to go with Thor to the party his family was hosting? Oh right, Thor's puppy dog eyes. When he pulled those out Jane couldn't really refuse him anything, other than sex, that was one thing that she could always refuse him. Frigga was sweet but she had gotten a little nosey tonight and Jane to keep her out of her personal affairs by mentioning Loki. It was apparent that Frigga adored her adopted son and Jane agreed with Frigga that it was a shame Loki hadn't been there. She would have been easily more entertained.

Pausing on a landing Jane slipped off her high heels and rubbed her feet, a frown tugging on her lips as she recalled Thor not even offering to walk her to her apartment door. Jane would have even taken him walking her to the door of the building. There was no goodnight kiss either.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Loki's voice drifted up as he came into view his dark green shirt clinging to his chest and back. Jane watched as Loki tugged it away from his skin and frowned some more.

"I did. What happened to you?"

"A Customer didn't like the fact that I wasn't going to sleep with her at the bar where I work and dumped her drink over my head." Loki said idly as he started undoing the buttons and looked her over in her red gown.

"You went to my parent's party didn't you? Did Odin speak with you?" Loki asked dropping his hands from his shirt and offered Jane his arm. Slipping her hand into the crook of his arm, despite how wet his shirt was she sighed.

"No not Odin. I had a lovely talk with your mother though. We both agreed it was a shame you weren't there. She misses you and well I would have had someone to talk to. Almost instantly Thor wandered off leaving me alone for the whole damn thing." Jane said as they kept climbing up to their floor. As they left the stairwell, Jane groaned.

"That bastard, no doubt he has a couple hookers in his apartment too" Loki was just able to hear her over the music and gently rubbed her hand with his own. Loki walked with Jane to her door and stayed beside her as she unlocked it, the lock gleaming gold in the dim light of the hall. Loki stepped inside with Jane and walked with her to her kitchen where she put the container that Frigga had given her in the fridge.

"They came and changed the locks then after I called and complained?" Loki asked as Jane smiled slightly.

"They did. Thank you for doing that for me. Like I say last week you didn't have to let me spend the night on your couch." Jane said as Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't going to wake you up at midnight to go back into an apartment that may or may not be safe." Loki said leaning against the counter as Jane started pulling the bobby pins from her hair.

"I haven't seen much of you since, how have your classes been?" Jane asked letting her hair fall around her shoulders and walked to the drawer by her fridge.

"Busy again. Three big assignments that I've been working on," Loki commented idly as he watched her.

"What about you?"

"Nothing too big, I tend to do my assignments as I get them and send them in so I don't go crazy over them." Jane said before tossing something at Loki. Catching it he turned it over to see a kay attached to keyring, the key itself decorated with stars on the top.

"This is my spare key. I'm trusting you to keep it safe for me." Jane said giving Loki a smile as he added it to his own keys. Both of them winced as the music from next-door raised in volume.

"You're welcome to come back over after you changed. Your mom sent me home with like half of the food at the party, and I'm not going to eat most of it." Jane offered, watching as Loki's lips turned into a mischievous grin.

"Sure. I have a plan for our neighbour too, if you're interested in hearing it." Loki offered as Jane nodded.

"I'm going to have a quick shower. Just use your key to let yourself in," Jane said watching as Loki walked towards the door. Smiling she made her way to her bedroom and pulled out her pajama set consisting of a tank top that said bite me and a pair of black shorts before going to the bathroom and hopping into the shower.

…

"If I had known you dressed like this I would come over more often," Loki remarked as he nibbled on the caviar and shrimp, watching as Jane made a face.

"How can you eat that?" Jane asked making herself and Loki a cup of coffee, deciding it was best not to remark on his comment about what she was wearing, and set it before him Loki nodding his head in thanks.

"Unlike you I grew up eating it. Besides it has to do with my plan." Loki said as he watched Jane sip her coffee.

"What ar…" Jane closed her eyes as the music went even louder, Jane's mug on the table and Loki's shook with the bass from the music. Loki glared at the wall and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't going to sleep tonight he was guessing from the music. Loki blinked before looking up to see Jane holding out her hand, both mugs and the container and lid missing from the table. Loki placed his hand in hers, and got to his feet as Jane lead him down the hall before he paused outside of her bedroom where he watched her drop into her bed.

"This is the quietest place in the apartment. We might as well talk here." Jane said before grinning at Loki.

"This can't be the first time you've been in a girls bedroom, is it?" Jane teased as Loki made his way slowly into her surprisingly neat room. It was the one of the only places in the apartment that wasn't covered in papers or books like his own.

"Without causing mischief it is" Loki said as Jane laughed as Loki settled at the foot of Jane's bed.

"You were going to ask me something at the table?" Loki asked after a moment of silence.

"I was going to ask what your plan was and how it involved the leftovers from the party." Jane asked confused as Loki smirked slightly.

"There is a little trick I want to pull on him. Using the shells, although we may have to put up with the smell when it starts," Loki said slowly watching as Jane's face brightened.

"You're evil. I love it!" Jane said before moving and threw her arms around Loki startling him. It took him a moment but he hugged her back, his hands sliding over her back slowly, and his face burying itself in her damp hair. Jane let her eyes close as she tucked her head into his far shoulder. Despite the fact that she was sprawled over his lap, Loki didn't seem inclined to move her and she wasn't to inclined to move herself.

…

Jane tossed and turned in her bed, Thor taking up most of her mattress and pillows before sighing and grabbing her robe and slippers. Thor had shown up out of the blue and crashed the get together she was having with Darcy and now he had laid claim to her bed meaning she wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. She couldn't sleep in her living room since the smell from the apartment next door was overwhelming and there had been several complaints. Grabbing her keys and phone Jane went to the door of her apartment and went to step out when she came face to face with Loki.

"Loki? Is something wrong?" Jane asked watching as he shifted outside her door.

"No. nothing's wrong really, it's just….my lingering conscious wouldn't let me sleep knowing you were suffering from the smell worse than I am." Loki said watching as Jane smiled slightly.

"Between the smell and Thor I gave up on sleep tonight." Jane said simply as Loki frowned before he brightened just as quickly. Grabbing Jane's hand he pulled her from her apartment and dragged her to his without a word.

"Loki what are you doing?" Jane hissed not fighting him as he dragged her into his apartment and started leading her to his bedroom.

"You need to sleep, I need to sleep, and I can only sleep knowing you're not affected by the smell, and you can only sleep away from Thor and the smell. This is a win-win for the both of us," Loki pointed out motioning to his bed. Jane hesitated for a minutes before sighing.

"Only for a little while, then I'm going back to mine," Jane said as she took off her slippers and robe, Loki dropping his slippers and sweater onto his chair.

"I sleep topless…,"Loki pointed out softly as Jane shrugged and gestured to her tank top and booty shorts.

"I'm not in any position to complain" Jane countered as she slipped under the cool cotton sheets, the ceiling fan making the room cool and comfortable.

"I heard he was getting evicted, and if the smell doesn't leave they are going to have to redo his apartment," Loki muttered as he got comfortable on his back, his one arm behind his head as Jane rolled over to face him.

"You did good Loki, really good," Jane whispered back before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Both Loki and Jane fell asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
